1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock assemblies, and more particularly, to locking systems for rail assemblies having packaging suspended therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,983 issued on Sep. 18, 2007 for a lock assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Applicant then taught a lock assembly including a lock, a key and a rail assembly. The lock includes a lock housing and an actuating housing. The lock housing includes a rear notch, an internal notch that houses a spring and a locking tab, and an aperture that houses a second spring. A vertical track member is mounted to the rear notch and has a vertical cutout. The actuating housing includes rear, lateral and top walls and a protrusion with a notch. The actuating housing is slidably mounted to the lock housing with a pin. The rail assembly is mounted to racks in stores wherein products for display are mounted thereto. The lock mounts onto the rail assembly by inserting the transversal member of the rail behind the protrusion and pressing the actuating housing against the lock housing until the locking tab engage into the notch.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050230587 A 1, published on Oct. 20, 2005 to Yang for a display device for article for sale. However, it differs from the present invention because Yang teaches a display device including a plug device having a housing engageable into a hole of an article for sales, the housing includes a chamber and a spring blade having a projection to engage into a depression of the article, and for detachably attaching the housing to the article. A hanger device includes an actuator engageable into the chamber of the housing, to selectively engage with the spring blade of the housing, and to force and retain the projection of the spring blade within the depression of the article, and thus to detachably lock the housing to the article with the actuator of the hanger device. A locking device may be used to lock the actuator of the hanger device to the housing of the plug device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,871 B2 issued to Sills on Dec. 1, 2009 for a product security system for hanging merchandise. However, it differs from the present invention because Sills teaches a security system for preventing theft of hanging merchandise comprising: (a) a product package of a relatively thin plastic material and having a top portion which has a front and rear, the top portion having an aperture adapted to receive a hang support; (b) a locking member of a relatively thick plastic material and having a front and rear portion so as to removably fit over the top portion of the product package and having apertures in the front and rear portions that are positioned so as to align with the aperture of the top portion when in position over the top portion.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,645 B1 issued to Sills on Apr. 1, 2008 for a product security system for hanging merchandise. However, it differs from the present invention because Sills teaches a security system for preventing theft of hanging merchandise comprising: (a) a product package of a relatively thin plastic material and having a top portion which has a front and rear, the top portion having an aperture adapted to receive a hang support; (b) a locking member of a relatively thick plastic material and having a front and rear portion so as to removably fit over the top portion of the product package and having apertures in the front and rear portions that are positioned so as to align with the aperture of the top portion when in position over the top portion.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,513 B2, issued on Nov. 21, 2006 to Sedon, et al. for a merchandise display system. However, it differs from the present invention because Sedon, et al. teaches a merchandise display system including a rod lockably connected to a peg board, a hanging member hanging from the rod and a swivel member rotatably connected to the hanging member about a first axis. The swivel member is connected to a lockable display case for carrying an item of merchandise and is rotatable about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. Thus, the display case is rotatable about the first and second axes to facilitate viewing the merchandise from any angle while the case is lockably connected to the rod. The hanging and swivel members may be a ball and socket combination. Alternately, the swivel member may connect to the display case via a hinge pin about which portions of the case may rotate to open and close. Alternately, a lower member may extend from within the case through holes therein to rotatably connect to the swivel member about the second axis.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,555 B1 issued to Nagel, et al. on Oct. 25, 2005 for a locking attachment for product display hooks. However, it differs from the present invention because Nagel, et al. teaches a merchandise locking device for retrofit attachment to a product display hook installed on a merchandise display panel. The locking device attaches without tools to the upper wire arm of the display hook for pivoting movement between “lock” and “open” positions. A laterally opening recess in the locking device receives the lower arm of the display hook and a locking arm, rotatably mounted in the body of the locking device by a rotor element, closes the recess to lock the device to the lower arm and prevent the removal of merchandise therefrom. A simple key carried by store personnel enables the rotor to be released to free the locking device from the lower arm and permit the removal of merchandise. The locking device consists of four elements, including the key, and can be manufactured at very low cost, suitable for mass merchandise applications. Simple changes in rotor components enable the locking device to be operated by different keys, which may be color coded with the locking devices or components thereof. A bracket is also provided for retrofit attachment to the display hook, to prevent bodily removal of the hook and its contents from the display panel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,594 B2 issued to Vasudeva, et al. on Feb. 15, 2005 for a product holder with point-of-sale security. However, it differs from the present invention because Vasudeva, et al. teaches a point-of-sale security system. The security system includes a container for containing the product and a holder assembly, the holder assembly including a closure device for closing the container. The holder assembly and the container are operatively coupled together by means of cooperative members. The cooperative members being configured in a special way, i.e., when an associated stop member is enabled, the cooperative members prevent decoupling of the holder assembly from the container, and when the stop member is disabled, the cooperative members enable decoupling of the holder assembly from the container.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,373 B2 issued to Huang on Jan. 4, 2005 for a tool suspension device with a burglarproof feature. However, it differs from the present invention because Huang teaches a tool suspension device for pliers having a suspension board and a bracket. The suspension board has a front, a rear, a clip and a removable locking stub. The clip is mounted on the rear of the suspension board. The removable locking stub is attached to the front of the suspension board. The bracket is mounted on the front of the suspension board and has a U-shaped frame and clamping arms inside the frame. A tool slot is defined vertically through the frame and is adapted to hold a tool that is positioned head down. The removable locking stub prevents upward movement of the tool to prevent the tool from being easily pulled out of the tool slot to steal. The clip is used to hang the tool suspension device on a person's belt. Therefore, the tool suspension device is burglarproof and double-duty.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,669 B1 issued to Ling on Jun. 20, 2000 for a tool display rack. However, it differs from the present invention because Ling teaches a tool display rack including a body with a first engaging member extending from the first end thereof in which a first aperture is defined, a limiting member connected to the body at its first end by a connecting plate and having a recess defined therein, a second engaging member extending from the second end of the limiting member so as to engage with the first aperture, a second aperture defined in the second end of the limiting member so as to receive the first engaging member so that a tool extends through the recess between the body and the limiting member and is limited by the limiting member. The tool can only be taken away from the body by cutting the second engaging member extending through the first aperture in the body.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,817 B1 issued to Kao on Dec. 7, 1999 for a tool suspension rack assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Kao teaches a suspension rack having a base plate defining at least one hole, at least one suspension plate defining a slot, and at least one fastener member including an abutting plate abutting a first side of the suspension plate. A lug extends from the abutting plate and is received in the slot. A snapping member having a stub extends from the lug and is received in the hole. An enlarged cone-shaped head extends from the stub and abuts a second side of the base plate.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,432 B1 issued to Stein, et al. on Jan. 27, 1998 for a pilfer-resistant peg hook assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Stein, et al. teaches a pilfer-resistant peg hook assembly for supporting a plurality of articles incorporating defined slots and enabling only one article at a time to be removed therefrom. It is formed of a peg hook and a flipper. The peg hook has a pair of opposed ends and a body connecting the same. One of the hook ends is configured and dimensioned to maintain the hook body in a substantially horizontal first plane when mounted on an appropriate surface, and the other of the hook ends is a free end. The hook body is configured and dimensioned to be received in the slots of the articles and extends only in the first plane. The flipper is pivotably secured adjacent the free end and is movable between an enabling orientation enabling at least partial passage of an article along the hook body and onto the flipper as the article initially moves towards the free end, and a blocking orientation precluding passage of an article onto the flipper as the article moves towards the free end. The flipper is cammed into the blocking orientation as the article continues to pass over the flipper towards the free end.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,040 B1 issued to Hono on Apr. 29, 1997 for a theft-preventive display hook system. However, it differs from the present invention because Hono teaches a security system for a display rack in which merchandise in packages is threaded through an opening in the packaging over the free end of a hanger rod for display. The free end of the hanger rod is threaded, and a threaded cap is treated onto the free end of the rod to prevent removal of the package. The cap has a pair of opposed grooves, and a special key is provided to remove the cap.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,027 B1 issued to Eklof, et al. on Jan. 4, 1994 for a security device for merchandise display hooks. However, it differs from the present invention because Eklof, et al. teaches a security device for use on pegboard type hooks. The device includes a housing with a lock mechanism, which releasably locks with the tines of a latch to securely grip the rod of the pegboard hook. A simple key-operated camming cylinder is manually operated to release the latch so that merchandise products carried on hook can be removed. The latch can be inserted into the housing and relocked on the hook without using the key.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way.